A Small Revolution
by Pretty-Poppies
Summary: KBOW Katie 'longed for her home to be a haven of sanctuary rather than the defencless battle ground that had become her reality' OLIVER ISNT THE ONE BEATING KATIE please R
1. Chapter 1

**Katie's POV**

Blood ran down from her hairline following the familiar tears on her cheeks. There were still tears even though it was the thousandth time in her existence that the man she'd once loved had driven his foot into her now swollen stomach. Her hoarse throat cried out once more in pain as he kicked, hard one last time before walking away and leaving her crumpled on the floor.

Katie Bell, 22 year old chaser for Puddlemere United, ironically never beaten in her career on the Quidditch pitch, lay there. For the past six months she'd longed for her home to be a haven of sanctuary rather than the defenceless battleground which had become her reality every time _he, _her drunken boyfriend nick,had become angry.

She closed her eyes knowing that tomorrow at practice she'd have to smile through the pain again. His anger came with many things, jealously included.

For now she'd sleep, exhausted from tonight's battle. She no longer loved him and whether he kept her for love or for war she did not know but she couldn't leave him. He'd find her, she was famous after all, if she left him she'd have to leave her career along with it.

They'd won tonight. She should be out celebrating with her team, but instead she was in her current position.

Sleep finally came and carried her with it.

AN: Hope that made sense. I apologise for the grammar and paragraphing it's probably going to get worse. This chapter was v. short, not even a page but they should get longer from here on. Please, please review! Cookies and milk!


	2. The morning after

**AN**: Firstly I realised after I wrote it that the **first chapter that it was not in Katie's POV** and I'm too lazy to change it. I also apologise because this chapter is also v.v. short and I think I've over used commas in it. **PLEASE, PLEASE review because I really don't like this chapter and I'm not sure whether I should write anymore**.

**Katie's POV**

I awoke on the cold, hard tiles of our kitchen floor, to a clear view of Nick passed out on the sofa through the doorway. An empty vodka bottle, along with several other colourful bottles with a similar status, resided on the floor beside him.

I had to go before he woke up.

Upon entering the bathroom I switched on the lights, instantly recoiling from the brightness, I closed my eyes waiting for them to adjust. Stepping forwards I placed my hands on the edge of the sink, using its structure to support me. Anxiety coursed through my body, my eyes were still shut. I breathed. I opened my eyes to the image of myself reflected in the mirror.

I was not shocked in the same way that I had been the first few times though I still looked awful. Blood both wet and dry marked my forehead protruding from my hairline. I reached for a flannel soaking it in tepid water and as the blood rinsed away, the pain did not.

Shaking, I lifted my top slightly, the bruising was repulsive. I moved to the toilet and was sick. I was sick with myself, the bruising but most of all-him. I closed my eyes before sliding to the floor and staring at the wall, wondering what was happening to me.

I dressed for practice and dragged a comb through my dirty blonde hair, Nick had been mesmerised by it when we first met.

I placed a numbing charm over my body, to ease the searing pain. As I left the house I caught a glimpse of Nick, his former position undisturbed and as I breathed in the chilling October air signifying the beginning of autumn, I smiled to myself, a genuine smile thinking of my day ahead and trying, almost succeeding to forget about what I _may_ face when I return home that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**New is Born Out of the Old**

**AN: This chapter is slightly longer than the other I managed to make two pages on word! I know it's still not much but it's an improvement. I tried to keep this chapter in the same style as the first two but it was difficult cos there's now dialogue. Review and let me know if I managed it.**

'Katie!' Aude Puddlemere united's keeper had just sprinted over and launched herself at Katie, engulfing her in a bear hug upon her entrance to the pitch. Katie bit down hard on her lower lip as pain coursed through her body, fortunately her friend didn't seem to notice. Aude was one of Katie's closest friends along with fellow chaser Joslyn; she hadn't really seen Angelina or Alicia since she'd left Hogwarts.

'Oh my goodness Katie, I have the best news-I'm finally pregnant!' Katie let out a shriek of happiness and hugged her best friend once more, smiling though the pain.

'Congratulations! You'll make a fab mum,' Katie said smiling. She knew Aude and her husband Josh had been trying for over a year.

'Thanks Katie, Josh and I were discussing it last night and we want you to be the God mother, that is if you want to?'

'Of course!' Aude hugged her yet again, pressing hard on the bruises covering her arms, stomach and back. 'There is just one thing though; I'll be leaving the team.'

'Oh,' her smile faltered.

'They've already found a replacement,' there was a slight solumness in her voice.

Katie pulled her belongings out of her locker and made her way to a cubicle so she could change in private. She mentally kicked herself, why hadn't she thought of it before? Of course Aude would be leaving the team. She was upset be this, since securing a place on the team she and Aude had become very close, when nick had started abusing her she'd lived her life through her friends, Aude in particular. Katie had been there when the tears had come in the fear of infertility, when Josh had been promoted in his job at the ministry and as chief bridesmaid at their wedding. Aude was so happy now and even if Katie never got to see motherhood, at least she'd be a God mother. So what if she didn't get to see her at practice, she could still see her at other times, though she'd pay the price on her return home.

As Katie stripped down to her underwear, she realised she'd forgotten to cast the concealment charms to hide the hideous bruising, in her inferior of Nick waking up before she'd left the house that morning.

Once fully clothed in her blue Puddlemere United Quidditch robes, she joined her fellow team members in awaiting the announcement of their new keeper.

'Alright team, as you all probably have heard by now our lovely keeper, Mrs. Aude Gardener is resigning to have her first child,' informed their captain Evan Johnson.

The team let out a cheer.

Joining us for practice today and many practices to come in Aude's place will be the Appleby (sp?) Arrow's former keeper Oliver.'

At that moment a tall man of 6 foot stepped over the threshold, his hair falling messily a centimetre above his eyebrows. His chocolate brown eyes instantly connected with Katie eyes, also brown. She had not looked into those eyes for 6 years.

'Hey,' he greeted the room.

'Oliver, this is Hugo Sanders, the less worthy beater.'

'Oi,' Hugo responded smiling followed by 'Hi.'

'Our seeker Matthew Hart,'

'Alright?' Oliver nodded.

'You've met Aude, you'll be replacing her.' They gave each other a friendly nod. 'And finally, our beautiful chasers,' he winked at Joslyn. 'Joslyn Smith, Ria Brooks and Katie Bell.'

'Hi' we spoke in unison, Oliver gave me a smile and I could have sworn my heart beat quickened. I smiled back. Maybe dear Aude leaving the team wouldn't be totally terrible.

**Thanks to Emelinee, xtotallyatpiecex, Apathetically Interested, Tea/Anzufan, marylovesharry, Phyre's child13, Fun stuff05 who've reviewed already, love you. (my spell check's now going crazy.)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok I have totally given up on punctuation it's a bit of a guessing game for me so sorry. Thanks to everyone why reviewed my last chapter luff you! I wasn't too sure how to write this chapter (and I wrote it up quickly so there's probably loads of mistakes) so please review and let me know. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Throughout practice Oliver had remained the quiet and mysterious self that had appeared in the locker rooms, only moments before practice commenced. Although there was something Katie found undeniably attractive about this new side of him, she also felt slightly disappointed that he had not approached her, even uttered a word to her the entire five hours the team were up in the air.

Unbeknown to Katie, Oliver had been staring at her throughout practice. She had changed a lot since he'd last seen her six years ago. Her dirty blonde hair, which previously had not been much longer than her chin, had now grown down to the length of her waist and her skin was slightly more tanned, not to mention she had grown an inch or two, but she still had those same gorgeous brown eyes and she was fit from the hours of quidditch training, which came with playing for a professional team such as puddlemere.

After practice ended, the original team carried out their regular routine and made their way towards the showers to wash away the mud, Oliver followed. Katie ached with pain as the hot beaded pearls of water pummelled her bruised flesh and ran down over the contours of her body until they finally reached the mosaic tiled floor and found their way to the drain. Katie let her bare back slide down the wall to the floor and just sat there letting time pass her by; she couldn't face talking to anyone-even Aude. The water burned and she felt the hurt, but Katie was familiar with the concept of pain and believed it to be different from suffering, pain was the feeling, suffering was the effects of pain. Katie did not like it but she knew she'd have to learn to endure pain. She began to pick at the sandy form of cement between the cracked wall tiles of the shower unit.

When 45 minutes had passed Katie shut off the water and wrapped a scarlet towel around her before stepping out of the shower, under the illusion that the team had left by now. She got changed then left the girl's side and entered the main team area, mostly filled with benches.

"Hello Katie." Katie jumped a foot at the sound of a disembodied voice calling her own name before turning to see the handsome face of their new keeper, for some reason she wasn't that disappointed to have company.

"Hey Wood, good first practice?" She knew the answer to this already, although Oliver was probably one of the best keepers Oliver had ever seen, since joining the Appleby arrows Oliver had excelled, giving Aude a run for her money. The three chasers had been exhausted more than ever by today's practice.

"Yeah thanks, looking forward to the next. You did well today Katie, you've improved enormously since my seventh year, and that's saying something." Wow. She'd missed his Scottish accent; she hadn't been able to detect it before as he'd said very little since he'd arrived.

"Ditto, but how come you're still here?"

"I was waiting for you of course."

"Me?"

"Yeah figured we could catch up, maybe go for a drink?"

"Sure, I'd love to." His face broke into a smile.

"Great!"

The bell rang as Oliver opened the door for Katie to walk through then followed in after her.

"Thanks Wood." Nick never would've held a door open for her, even before he started drinking; he'd said because girls had wanted equal rights with men, men shouldn't have to let ladies go first.

"That's alright, why Wood?"

"I don't know. Old habits die hard I guess but thank you Oliver."

"What would you like?" she scanned the menus.

"Hot chocolate please."

"Ok. Would you like to find a table while I go get it?"

"Sure." She chose a blue cushy sofa behind and antique wooden coffee table, with several mug rings stained onto it and sat down. It wasn't until now that she'd taken in the interior. The coffee shop, called 'The Red Egg', had a rustic oak floor; all the planks were different sizes and like wise differed slightly in shading. There were random sofas and coffee tables doted around the room, some clashing and contradicting one another. In a room just off the side was a long table also constructed of oak with equally long benches stretching the length of the table on either side.

"Here we go one hot chocolate and one black coffee." Oliver placed the miss-matching mugs down on the table before taking the seat opposite Katie, leaving her with a slight disappointment.

"Do I smell? I took a 45 minute long shower after practice."

"No. Think of it this way, I'm now in the perfect position to play tootsies." Katie laughed.

"Wow. A lot's changed, back in Hogwarts you wouldn't have known what a girl was if she'd danced naked around your nose. You were like an addict, high on quidditch, your eyes glazed over at the very mention of the sport."

"I resent that. I went on dates, but _both_ times I completely screwed up."

Much to Katie's relief the subject of dating did not crop up again, she did not want to lie to Oliver. They spent the next couple of hours talking and reminiscing, almost and hour of which was spent talking about quidditch and Katie was beginning to think that he might not have changed all that much.

At 7 O'clock Katie looked down at her watch. Shit.

"Um Oliver, I better go I've got to be up early in the morning to erm… meet my mum before work, better get some beauty sleep in," she got up to leave."

"Ok, not that you really need it though."

"Oliver that was very cheesy." But she smiled through the cheese.

"I know."

"Oh and thanks for the hot chocolate, its been fun. I guess I'll see you at practice."

"Yeah do you want me to walk you home? It's getting kind of dark."

"No thanks I'll be ok, bye."

"Bye." Oliver watched her walk away before getting up to leave himself, smiling contently.

Katie hoped that she'd be able to make it back before Nick got there. Some days he'd never leave the house, or the living room, other days he'd go on benders away form the home and wouldn't come back all night, once he was gone for a week, either way he'd be drunk when he was at home, drunk, and unpredictable. If only Oliver had joined Puddlemere united.


End file.
